


Voyeuristic Impulses

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contains Spoilers for DH, Het, Masturbation, Multi, Ménage a Trio, Rimming, Slash, Strong Language, Strong sexual content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione curiosity gains her knowledge she hadn't expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeuristic Impulses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madam_minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/gifts).



> Written for madam_minnie for her unofficial 21st birthday…Yeah I know how old you really are. Much love to her. Happy Birthday Minnie loves you more than…I'd say Ron but…okay Love you more than Ron. Many thanks to the fantastic Gabe from TQP for the beta!

Hermione had been curious about the compact mirror Harry kept on the mantel of the fireplace. Once, he had opened it, traced Ron's name in the mirror, and the image of Ron drinking a firewhisky with George at the Leaky Cauldron appeared. Hermione once saw something similar in the Wizard of Oz when she was a child and was more than a bit curious about how Harry's mirror worked. 

She'd spent days thinking about and even went as far as to ask Harry if he knew the background of the mirror. Harry had just shrugged and gone back to reading the Quibbler. 

Hermione had finished her work at the Ministry early and had come home to an empty flat. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found, and she was alone in the sitting room. The mirror seemed to be taunting her from the mantle. Hermione knew it would be wrong to take it and study it, but she couldn't help herself. She picked the mirror up and felt it warm up slightly in her hand, and she quickly slipped it into her pocket. 

Hermione turned, darted down the hall, shut the bedroom door behind her. She set the wards around the room with a flick of her wand and grinned as she looked down at the mirror. It only took her a moment to pull the mirror from her pocket, and after shrugging off her robes, she sat down on the bed. 

"I shouldn't be doing this," Hermione said. Her voice seemed unusually loud against the silence of the bedroom. "Harry won't mind though…"

She traced the hard metal cover and it seemed to pulse with each stroke of her finger. Hermione was intrigued by the weight of it in her hand, the way the metal was both hot and cold, and her eyes darted around the room before she quickly flipped the mirror open. 

Hermione studied it thoughtfully and waved her wand over the smooth glass She uncovered several complicated Revealing charms along with a bit of magic she never seen before. She reached pulled her quill and parchment from her nightstand before spending several moments tracing the magical signatures hovering just above the glass. 

Hermione took a deep breath, wondering if the mirror was charmed to only Harry's touch, and she decided to take a moment to test her theory. If she could use the mirror, or figure out its magical properties, she might be able to construct something similar, which could come in handy for use in the Auror Department. Hermione heart beat faster at the thought of being able to copy the magic of the small mirror and her mind raced with the possibilities of how the Auror Department could utilize the invention. 

She ran the tip of her finger over the smoky, grey glass and slowly traced Ron's name. His image appeared and Hermione dropped the mirror in shock—he and Harry were completely nude. In Harry's bedroom! The mirror bounced across the bed, but Hermione caught it before it fell off the edge. She glanced in the mirror again and inhaled sharply. 

Ron's hair was damp, as was Harry's; they were propped up against Harry's headboard, and their arms brushed as they stroked themselves. The mirror grew clearer as Hermione stared into it, and she was both horrified and fascinated by the way they moved in unison. She could almost hear Ron panting, his hand twisting up and down along his hard shaft, and she trembled when Harry's hand came down to squeeze Ron's sac. 

Hermione clenched her thighs tightly when Ron turned his head and captured Harry's lips with his. She couldn't help but wonder why she was so aroused, when it was obvious the man she loved was very much involved with their best friend. A small voice in her head reminded her that she had practically given him permission a month ago when they were tipsy and talking about fantasies. 

Hermione licked her lips several times and returned her attention to the image in the mirror. She could almost hear the breathy moans escaping from Harry as Ron nipped his bottom lip. She could almost taste the firewhisky Firewhisky that she was certain they had both been drinking, and she knew how good it felt to feel Ron's tongue rub against hers. Their lips clung as they kissed, their tongues slid slowly in and out of each other's mouth, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Harry slide a trembling hand to Ron's shaft. 

Ron pulled back slightly, his head falling back, and he moved his hand, granting Harry full access. Ron's lips parted slightly and Hermione had to stifle her own moan when she saw Ron's hand slide down, curving along Harry’s side and cupping his arse. She watched those long fingers as they kneaded the flesh there and she was memorised when his fingers slid up and down Harry's cleft. 

Hermione summoned a book and propped the mirror on top of it. Her clothes felt too tight, her bra rubbed against her hardened nipples, and several of the buttons of her blouse tore off in her haste to free herself from the confines of her clothes. Hermione undid the front clasp of her bra with one hand while wetting her fingers of her free hand with her mouth. 

She kept her eyes locked on the mirror: Ron had flipped Harry over onto his stomach, face down on the bed. Her finger traced the puckered edge of her nipple as Ron ran his tongue down Harry's spine and over each of his arse cheeks before smacking them hard. 

Hermione's mind went into overdrive when Ron's tongue trailed back up Harry's spine,she could imagine the words Ron was whispering. Ron's voice would be hoarse with arousal, he would be growling the filthiest things against Harry's flesh. She twisted her nipple between her thumb and forefinger as Ron nipped Harry's shoulder and bent close to his ear. 

Does that feel good Harry? My hand on your arse, I bet you want my mouth don't you… Ron would growl. Hermione could almost hear him and she trailed her hand down and over the slight swell of her stomach. You want my tongue don't you? Hermione loves when I do that to her…When I trace her pucker with the tip of my tongue before working it deep inside her arse.

Hermione moaned, her hand slide under the elastic of her knickers, and with an impatient huff, she banished them from her body. She moved the book and mirror so she could see them, before leaning back against the headboard of the bed and spreading her legs. She slowly slid her hands over her chest, massaging each breast, her thumb running over the hard nipples, and she bit her lip hard when Ron parted Harry's cheeks. 

You'd love the way she whimpers when I rub her clit and fuck her arse with my tongue. Would you like to join in Harry? I bet she'd let you, so eager to please, our Hermione, such a tease… The Ron in her imagination growled As the Ron in the mirror lowered his head to trace Harry's hole with the tip of his tongue. 

Hermione watched as Harry pushed his arse back, trying to get Ron to go faster, and with a whimper she ran her hand over her stomach and down to her pussy. She was wet, wetter than she could remember being, and when she ran her finger over her clit her hips came up off the bed. 

Yes…fuck yes…I'd love to hear her whimper… Hermione imagined Harry whimpering. "I need more…I want your cock, Ron. I want to be inside her while you fuck me…" 

Ron flipped Harry over onto his front; Hermione plunged two fingers inside her, circling her clit with her thumb while moving her fingers in and out of her pussy. Her hips rose and fell with each thrust, and when Ron captured Harry's lips again, she called out as she came. She panted for several moments, running her thumb in a slow circle over her clit, and watched Ron run his tongue down Harry's neck, over his nipples. And when he pressed open mouth kisses to Harry's stomach, she let a moan escape her lips.

Harry tangled his hands in Ron's hair, long fingers tugging the silky strands of red hair . and when Ron licked the underside of Harry cock. Harry began to buck his hips in pleasure as Ron took him in his mouth, and Hermione's own hips rose and fell in time with Harry's as Ron took him in his mouth.. 

Such a good cocksucker, aren't you, Ron,Hermione imagined Harry moaning. "She taught you this, didn't she? Does she suck your cock? Does she look good, as you drive in and out of her mouth?

The memory of Ron’s cock throbbing against the inside of her cheeks sent Hermione whimpered whimpering again, and when Ron licked the tip of Harry erection, she saw Harry's eyes roll back in his head. 

Hermione's sucked her finger into her mouth, imagining it was Ron's cock, and she had to force herself to stay fixed on the couple in the mirror. Harry pushed Ron off of him, and Hermione could imagine him saying he didn't want to come yet. 

Ron rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, his upper back flush against the headboard, which almost mirrorer Hermione’s position. Hermione reached into her nightstand and grabbed the toy that Ron had bought for her as a joke—Ron had even let her use it on him one night. She could still remember the look in his eyes, the way they had darkened to a stormy blue, and the trembling in his legs when she showed him the harness she'd bought. 

Hermione removed her fingers, raising them to her lips and sucking them clean, and her body trembled as she took in Ron's hard shaft. It stood erect, proudly from a nest of red hair, and a drop of precum gathered on the tip. Harry lapped the drop away, and Hermione raised the dildo to her lips, mimicking Harry as he closed his mouth around the head of Ron's shaft, sucking it hard. Without giving any warning, Harry swallowed Ron’s cock to base. Ron's hips rose off the bed, and Hermione ran her dildo down her stomach and between her lips. She trembled and shook as she teased her clit with it, and when she saw Harry prepping himself as while he sucked Ron's shaft,she cried out. 

Want to fuck you, the Ron in her head was growling. Want you to ride me…fuck, Harry…suck me harder…so sexy, prepping yourself like that…

Harry released Ron's cock and Hermione saw him wave reach for his wand. She could tell he was using a Lubrication Charm on himself, even as he bent his head to kiss Ron's lips. 

Would you let me fuck…Hermione…? Harry whispered in her head. While you fucked me?

Hermione's heart raced as she considered the implications of what Harry was saying. They both wanted to be with her and she couldn't help but wonder if that meant Harry feelings for her too. Hermione's hand shook slightly when she realized that it really was suppose to be the three of them. She ran the dildo over her clit again, drawing a small orgasm from deep within her, before refocusing on the two images in the mirror. 

Hermione placed the tip of the dildo just at her opening and watched as Harry levered himself over Ron, causing their cocks to brush together. His head fell back and Hermione could see the cords of muscles in his back flex as he and Ron rocked together. 

Maybe I'd let her fuck you, she has a harness you know…and a toy… Ron snarled in her mind as he pulled Harry up and over his cock. While you fucked me…or you could fuck her tight arse while I drove into her pussy…

She imagined the shock in Harry's voice: A harness? You let her fuck you with it? And even as the thoughts slipped from her mind, the mirror-Harry's head fell back as Ron guided his cock , to Harry's his pucker. Hermione could only imagine Harry’s reaction to the new sensation—if these were indeed new sensations. Fuck...Fuck…H-how was it?

Hermione pushed the tip—just the tip—of the toy inside her and waited as Ron slowly inched inside Harry. She copied him as best she could see, inch by inch, and her body shook when Harry was fully seated on Ron's lap. 

Brilliant! Move…Harry…ride me! 

The Ron in her head was begging, and as Harry rose off Ron's lap, she slowly slid the dildo out of her. She moved with Harry and Ron’s movements, wondering why she hadn't thought this was an option before, and with a wave of her hand she dropped the wards around the room; she was going to be loud, they would come find her. Orgasm was close, so she licked her lips and tapped her wand against the dildo—it began moving on its own!—and she used her free hands to palm her breasts. 

The dildo moved faster, faster as she watched Harry rising and falling on Ron's cock. She could see the sweat on their bodies and Ron's hand closing around Harry's shaft, and her hips jerked up and down on the bed. The room echoed with the sound of the headboard banging against the wall and the moans of her impending orgasm. 

Faster, Harry, she imagined Ron snarling deep in his throat. "You're so fucking tight!

She imagined Harry breathless response: That's it, Ron…let me…so close…fuck, your cock is so fucking hard. 

Harry bounced on Ron's shaft, and Hermione watched as Ron's cock slid in and out of Harry's arse. She felt her own release approaching even as Harry's entire body stiffened. His muscles flexed, his back arched, and he came all over Ron's stomach, spilling his load in thick, milky ropes of rich cum. 

At that moment, the walls of Hermione’s pussy contracted around the dildo, and her free hand slid down to her clit to rub it furiously with two wet fingers. Ron continued thrusting his hips upwards as Harry drove downwards, and she could see Ron's toes curl into the bed. She watched as his entire body began shaking and when Harry clenched his arse, she knew Ron was coming hard. 

"Ron…" Hermione called out. "Harry…"

Hermione pressed down hard on her clit as the dildo buried itself inside her. Her body jerked. She screamed. Her shout echoed through the house and her eyes slid close as wave after wave of pleasure flooded her body. She tossed her head back and forth against the headboard. She never heard the door fly open, she didn't notice the two naked men standing in the doorway with their mouths hanging open, and she didn't see the look they exchanged when she chanted their names as she came.

She was light headed when she opened her eyes again, Hermione glanced at the mirror next to her, propped up against the book. She was stunned to see the door to her bedroom in the mirror and Ron standing in the doorframe. His eyes were dark with lust and she turned her head to look at him. 

Harry's arms were wrapped around Ron's waist and she couldn't help but notice the way Ron's lighter skin contrasted against Harry's. Ron's fists were clenched at his side, his gaze burned into her, through her, as they canvassed over her body. 

"Hermione." Ron cleared his throat several times. "Were you…Did you…"

"Ron's asking if you were watching us through the mirror."

Hermione shivered and tapped her wand against the dildo before removing it from her body, and she raised an eyebrow when both men moaned in unison. 

"Yes."

Ron pulled Harry with him towards the bed. "Did you like what you saw?" 

The boys sank down on the bed next to her and she could feel the heat from their bodies. There was the smell of sex surrounding them and she shuddered when Ron took the dildo from her hand and raised it to Harry's lips.

"Taste her."

Harry sucked the dildo into his mouth, sucking her juices from it, and arousal coursed through her body once again. Ron tugged it back, and Harry opened his mouth, releasing it with a wet pop. Ron captured his lips immediately and Hermione scooted closer to the edge of the bed, closer to them. Ron seemed ravenous still, savouring the taste of Hermione on Harry's tongue. 

"Yes," Hermione spoke quickly. "I should be jealous, but I'm not… I just… I want you both… I want you both… I shouldn't, but I do…"

"We..." Harry looked at Ron who gave him a slight nod, "... we both want you, too… and each other."

"I think," Ron said and entwined his fingers with theirs, "that it's always been the three of us. I love you both, and I've known it since after the final battle. I want the three of us… to be an ‘us’."

Hermione's eyes widened as he nodded at Harry again. Harry captured her lips, and while the feeling was strange, it also felt... right. Hermione gasped when they broke apart and her body shook when Ron immediately captured her lips. 

They were breathing heavily when Ron broke the kiss and he arched an eyebrow.

"What no argument?"

"That's a first," Harry said, with a grin "We've made Hermione speechless."

Hermione grabbed her wand, flicked and swished, and the bedroom door slammed shut, the bed they were sitting on began to enlarge. 

"Shut up and shag me," Hermione demanded.


End file.
